


This Spud's for You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A *Small Potatoes* follow-up. Faux Mulder (also known as Eddie Van Blundht), Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder, and Walter Skinner all converge on Apartment 42.





	This Spud's for You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

This Spud's for You by Callisto

SPOILER: Small Potatoes  
DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction created for other fans and no money is being made from this story. Please do not post to anywhere without authorization from the author.  
DEDICATED: To my beta readers, Maria and Layna, both for making suggestions to improve the story, all remaining mistakes are mine.  
SUMMARY: Faux Mulder also known as Eddie Van Blundht, Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder, and Walter Skinner. m/m slash, NC-17. If you are under 18, don't read this. If men with men bothers you, you are on the wrong list.  
MKRA Yes; Xslash Yes; Gossamer No; ATXC No

* * *

This Spud's for You  
by Callisto

Faux Mulder was acting stranger than usual in a meeting with Skinner and Scully. He slouched in the chair and made strange faces when he thought he was not being observed.

After Scully left Mulder at his basement office, Skinner talked to him. "Agent Mulder. We need to talk." "Yes, Sir." "Not here, I'll see you later."

Later that day at Mulder's apartment, Faux Mulder was checking himself out in front of the mirror when there was a knock at the door. It was Krycek with roses, there are a dozen of the blood red flowers. Faux inquired what the flowers are for and Krycek responds "You told me the next time you get fucked it would be nice to at least get flowers."

Faux invited him in while wondering exactly what kind of relationship Mulder had with this guy. Krycek remarked "You must be slipping Mulder, because usually by now you'd have me on the floor or handcuffed to the bed. Should I assume the position or just sit on the couch this time?"

Faux told him to have a seat and shook his head. He took the flowers into the kitchen and looked for a vase to put them in. While stalling for time he checked out the fridge and offered Krycek a beer. Who exactly was this dark haired man and why was he watching him with such intensity?

Krycek watched Mulder with a puzzled look, then smiled to himself and shrugged his shoulders. When Mulder bent over and offered the beer to Krycek, Krycek grabbed his head and kissed him. When he was not immediately pushed away, he deepened the kiss and put his tongue into it. Faux was stunned and aroused by the kiss and decided to see where this was going. Mulder's world had to be more exciting than Eddie's life as a janitor and he might never get another chance to experience it. He returned the kiss with more enthusiasm than skill. He had managed to fool everybody so far and he wasn't planning on quitting now. No more Eddie thoughts now, he had to be Mulder, what would Mulder do? Faux's tongue began to move as he mimicked Krycek's movements. Suddenly the room seemed unbearably hot and the feeling went straight to his groin. 

The beer slid from his hand and landed on the couch. Krycek rose to his feet and embraced Faux without releasing his lips. The kiss deepened and they both started moving their hips back and forth, denim sliding against wool, their hands caressing and stroking each other's back. Faux couldn't believe how hot the kiss made him feel, he was dizzy and breathless, his heart pounding like a run away jack hammer. What was it about this guy, he definitely could write the book on kissing.

Krycek grabbed him by the tie, and led him to the bedroom. Then he started removing Faux's clothes. He kissed him again, this time focusing on that deliciously pouty lower lip as his hands slid the jacket and holster from the shoulders under his hands. Lips trailed along the firm jaw as he dispensed with the tie, then the shirt. The rest of his clothes seemed to just fall away from his body.

Faux broke out in a sweat, he couldn't think, he could only feel. When had he lost control of this situation? He was used to being the one in charge, he found the loss of control both dangerous and exciting at the same time.

Krycek stepped back and removed his clothes with a quick economy of movement, all the while maintaining eye contact. Faux watched in fascination as he revealed the smooth pale body, he wanted to remember every part of this man's form in exquisite detail.

Faux let himself be pushed back onto the bed. As Krycek joined him on the bed he closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath and let it out as he began to fully realize that this was really going to happen. Krycek wasted no time in continuing the physical assault on Faux's senses. He began kissing his neck and blazed a trail of kisses and bites down his chest. He paused long enough to grab a condom and lube from Mulder's night stand drawer. He looked again at Faux and finding him still lost in a haze of arousal turned him over on his stomach. 

Faux felt the intrusion of slick cold fingers between his cheeks and then they were replaced by something much larger and harder forcing its way into him. He realized that he was laying on his stomach with Krycek's cock buried in his ass. The sensation was unfamiliar but not totally unpleasant to him and he quickly began to enjoy it. There was only a little pain while he adapted the shape of his body to accommodate the invasion and a lot of pleasure. The sense of fullness excited him and his interior muscles rippled from the direct stimulation. Krycek groaned as he felt the vibrating flesh against his cock and held his breath for a moment as he waited for his eager flesh to calm down enough so he could move without coming too soon. He pulled Faux to his knees and grabbed his erection and began to move his hips slowly. He released his breath and forced himself to breathe before he passed out. Krycek pounded into the man under him and clenched his fist around the hot quivering shaft in an attempt to hold back their completion and draw the moment out.

The combined stimulation of both his cock and his ass brought Faux to a screaming climax. As his body tightened and quivered around Krycek, he reached his limit and climaxed with a groan into the body beneath him. Faux's knees gave out and they collapsed onto the bed.

Krycek was exhausted from the sex and not getting much sleep while trying to keep ahead of his enemies. He fell asleep on the bed. Faux remembered the comment about handcuffs and found Mulder's extra set and handcuffed Krycek to the bed. Wouldn't want to be out of character, he thought to himself with a smug self-satisfied grin.

Faux heard someone enter the apartment and peeked around the bedroom door, it was Mulder. Damn. He looked at the still figure on the bed and began to form a plan to get out of there before he was discovered. He quickly changed into Krycek and dressed in Krycek's clothes and joined Mulder in the living room. He remembered Krycek's words and repeated them to Mulder.

Mulder had other things on his mind but was distracted when Krycek pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. All thoughts of ways to find a man who could appear as anybody fled from his mind. Mulder had been feeling neglected by Skinner lately, and annoyed by his paranoia about not being seen together and not giving the consortium a chance to blackmail them. He decided to take Krycek up on his offer, especially as he had difficulty resisting those eyelashes and he would enjoy being on top for a change.

Mulder kissed him back and as their tongues dueled back and forth, they took their clothes off, breaking the kiss only long enough to get the tee shirts over their heads. They fell to the couch and Krycek/Eddie found himself on his back this time. Mulder was all over him with his hands and lips working them both into a frenzy. Mulder reached between the couch cushions and found the lube that he stashed there and quickly prepared himself and the man beneath him. Krycek/Eddie soon found himself with his legs in the air and Mulder pounding into his ass. The fast and furious pace soon brought them both to a groaning completion.

Mulder went to the bathroom to clean up and Faux decided to leave before anyone else stopped by, it was getting a little crowded and besides his ass was starting to get sore. He returned to Mulder's appearance and dressed to go out. Before he could leave there was a knock at the door and it was Walter Skinner. 

Without giving Mulder a chance to mouth off, Walter entered the apartment, closed the door, and pushed Mulder up against the door. When Mulder started to speak he used his mouth to silence him. Walter hissed at him to just shut up and turn around, he had been teased enough by him today. Faux was stunned, he hadn't thought Mulder's boss had been paying attention to him at the office earlier, that he had been more pissed off about the spelling mistakes on the report he had filed. Skinner dropped their pants and impaled him against the door. Faux Mulder was stunned, and stretched beyond his limit, he moaned and twisted his head from side to side. He had tired himself out earlier and didn't know how much longer he could maintain this other form. He had never had to make so many changes in such a short time before.

Mulder came out of the bathroom and heard moaning coming from the entrance to his apartment. He looked over and saw Skinner's ass pumping into someone against the door. He was mesmerized by the fluid motion of the magnificent ass in front of him. He blinked and then noticed the figure pinned against the door. As the head turned he saw a familiar face, the same one that he saw in the morning in the mirror. Skinner's whole body tensed and he arched his back as he roared his completion and spilled his seed into the quivering body in front of him.

The sound broke Mulder's trance and he made a sound. Skinner pulled out of the limp figure in front of him and turned to see Mulder. "Mulder?" He looks again at the man he has just fucked. "Mulder?"As the figure in front of him slid to the floor, he asked, "Does one of you want to tell me just what the hell is going on here?"


End file.
